Harry Potter & Lily Sutter
by fangurl97
Summary: Harry and Lily have been through everything together but will this be too much to handle?


The street was only lit by the dim light of the streetlamps. A cat sat on the corner of Privet Drive. An owl perched on a streetlamp next to the cat. Both creatures watching down the street as a strange elderly man in flowing robes and cloak, appeared out of nowhere and slowly began to stroll down the street. As the elderly man stopped at the same corner the two creatures were perched, he received a curious little object from his dark red cloak. In one small, quiet, clicking sound from the object and the light from the streetlamps disappeared into the man's device. The owl's large yellow eyes let out brilliantly bright light, lighting the street corner with little dim light.

"I should've known you would be here, Professor McGonagall." the man said in a causal, humble voice to the cat, not making eye-contact. He glanced over no longer looking at a cat but, a woman also in robes and a cloak approaching him in a graceful manner. "Though" he added "I am curious what this owl is doing here. Why, Minerva, have you brought this owl with you?"

"I have not brought this owl with me. This owl flew here delivering a letter to 5 Privet Drive several hours ago. And never left, Professor Dumbledore." Professor McGonagall replied "Are the rumors true Albus?" she asked

"I'm afraid so Professor." Albus Dumbledore answered

"And the children?" Minerva McGonagall asked

"Hagrid is bringing them." Albus Dumbledore replied

"You trust Hagrid with something as important as this?" Minerva McGonagall asked curiously as the two of them strided towards number 4 Privet Drive.

"My dear Professor, I would trust Hagrid with my life." Dumbledore answered.

They were startled by a loud roaring sound coming from the sky. A bright light appeared in the dark night sky, coming closer. A large man on a motorcycle came crashing out of the sky onto the pavement with a thud and a screech. The large man was not dressed in robes or a cloak but a large coat with several pockets, big and small. His black hair and beard long and tangled. In his coat was two small things wrapped in a plaid blanket slept soundlessly. "Good evenin' Professor Dumbledore sir an' Professor McGonagall ma'ma." The large man said in a low but humble voice to the two professors.

"Hagrid. At last. I presume that young Sirius Black lent you this?" Dumbledore asked curiously

"Yes sir. Good man ye is." Hagrid answered demounting his motorcycle.

"Everything go well, I presume?"

"Yes sir. I got 'em out just before the Muggles came. Little ones asleep just as we were flyin' over Bristol. The house was almost destroyed."

"At least their safe. Hand them here, Hagrid. So we can just get this over with." McGonagall said in a hushed voice

"Yes Professor" Hagrid replied handing the two infants to Dumbledore and McGonagall "Are you sure this is a good place with these Muggles? Why not at Hogwarts or me hut? I could take care of 'em. I could-"

"This is the best place for them. The best place that is safe for them until they are ready." Dumbledore replied holding little Harry Potter carefully.

"I must agree with Hagrid, Albus." McGonagall cut in cradling little Lily Sutter "You find it wise to trust these Muggles? I've watched them all day. They are the worst sort of Muggles imaginable in exists. I really do think-"

"That they are the only these little ones have left, Minerva." Dumbledore said reassuringly "Come. It's time."

All of them, Hagrid, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, little Harry Potter, and little Lily Sutter, moved swiftly and silently to number 4 Privet Drive. Professor Dumbledore gently laid Harry on the doormat then took Lily from Professor McGonagall laying her gently next to Harry. He retrieved a small envelope from his robes, laying it on the two small infants. Out of his eye he could see Professor McGonagall wipe a tear from her face that glowed in the dim outside light of the house. Dumbledore looked down at the children, the cuts left on their skin. Cuts that would someday turn into legendary scars. Scars that would make these two extraordinary kids, famous. Harry's, on his forehead, in the shape of a lightening bolt. Lily's, on the right side of her neck, also in the shape of a lightening bolt. Behind him Dumbledore could hear Hagrid begin to sob. He turned to face Hagrid, as did Professor McGonagall.

"There, there Hagrid. It's not really good-bye forever." Dumbledore reassured him.

Directing Hagrid back to his motorcycle, Dumbledore turned to Professor McGonagall who kept glancing back to the children sleeping soundlessly on the doorstep of number 4 Privet Drive.

"Minerva? Are you going to be alright?" Dumbledore asked as Hagrid mounted his bike and rode off into the night sky.

"Yes. I will, Albus. We should get back before any Muggles wake up." Minerva replied as both professors vanished from the street, and all the lights returned to their street lamps.

Ten long years later, Lily Sutter and Harry Potter are woken up by Petunia Dursley. A very skinny woman with a neck almost twice the length it should be. She wore a skirt and blouse everyday. Always a floral pattern blouse and a plain skirt in a variety of colors.

"Get up! Get up! Now!" she howled banging on the door of the bedroom Harry and Lily shared.

Lily Maria Sutter and Harry James Potter had been together since birth. They shared everything. A bedroom, a dresser, a closet, a desk, everything. They even shared a bathroom with Harry's cousin Dudley. Dudley's hobbies consisted of beating Lily and Harry up, throwing Lily's books, that she read and wrote, through windows, and shoving Harry's head in the toilet. Harry and Lily were used to it but, Lily hated the fact that he always tortured her more than Harry.

"Harry" Lily muttered still half-asleep "It's your turn to make the bacon."

"Is not" Harry muttered back "It's your turn. It's my turn to make the coffee."

"I made the bacon yesterday." Lily groaned as she smashed her face into her pillow.

Lily looked just like her mother or so she'd been told. She had dark brown with natural light brown high-lights. Lily had blue eyes with a very small tint of a beautiful green. Her parents were an odd combination. Maria Leann Collins was a very smart girl who was very popular in her school. She was a born dancer and singer. Lance Michael Sutter was a clever guy who was a jock. He was very popular along with Harry's dad and several other students in their group of friend. Maria had long dark brown hair with natural light brown high-lights, just like Lily. Maria also had beautiful brown that glowed with her olive skin. Lance had sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. Lily looked nothing like him but, her personality is kinda like him. But not as much as she would like. Lily, she was too young to remember her parents before they died. She was strong, independent, smart, talented, faithful, trustworthy, and truthful.

Harry looked just like his father except for the eyes. He had his mother's eyes. Harry had jet black hair that no matter what he did to it it never stayed put. His eyes were an elegant green just like his mother's. He wore basic circle wire glasses, like his father did. His parents were also a very odd couple. Lily Evans was a Muggleborn witch and James Potter was a Pureblood wizard. She preferred to stay in the library and study while he preferred to play Quidditch and cause trouble. But they couldn't have been more prefect for each other. Harry and Lily were sent to live with Harry's aunt and uncle when their parent were killed. They have best friends since birth. And they promised each other that would be for forever.


End file.
